ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien of the Week: Season 1
Alien of the Week: Season 1 is the 6th Episode of Alien of the Week. Plot Four Arms jumped to his elevated Platform. Crowds Clapped and whistled. Fourarms: Welcome Everybody to the Season 1 finale! Who are we seeing today? Heatblast! Heatblast came flying on a rock and jumped to his position. Fourarms: Diamondhead and Grey Matter! Diamondhead jumped to his position carrying Grey Matter. He put him down. Fourarms: Upgrade! Upgrade floated from high above to his position. Fourarms: And finally, Big Chill! Big Chill came flying. Fourarms: Now everybody, Round 1! Who added the Code of Conduct? Everybody write the answer on his paper without saying it. Everybody wrote the answer. Fourarms: Give me your Papers. Ok, who wrote Galvans stand here. 3 stood there: Upgrade, Grey Matter and Diamondhead. Fourarms: Ok, You two, Round 2! Big Chill, Heatblast, This track is what you should fly above. You've got 3, 2, 1, Go! Big Chill flew to the end followed by Heatblast. Heatblast sent a Fireball at Big Chill. Big Chill froze Heatblast but couldn't. They were both at the same speed now. Big chill flew above heatblast and froze his comet. Heatblast fell and Big Chill won. Fourarms: Sorry, Heatblast, your Journey has ended. You lose. Leave the Studio. And you four, Round 3! You've got these rocks. Each has a rock exactly equal to the other's. Who could destroy it, First. 3, 2, 1, Go! Upgrade blasted his rock destroying it. Diamondhead made his hand a sword and destroyed the rock. Grey Matter looked at the fan above him, he cut a piece of rock, went away from the fans place and threw the rock at the fan letting it fall destroying his rock. Big Chill froze his rock looked at it tried to punch it but couldn't. He tried again, and again, but couldn't. Fourarms: Stop! Look, Upgrade took 0:01 s. Diamondhead took 0:03 s. Grey Matter took 0:10. Sorry, Big Chill you're out. Leave the studio. Now, You 3, Round 4! You have to climb this wall. Of fly it. But I think we don't have flyers ammong you. 3, 2, 1, Go! Diamondhead sharpened his hands and started climbing. Upgrade started climbing. He made holes for himself to climb. Diamondhead arrived at the top followed by Upgrade. Grey Matter only croosed half the way. Fourarms: (holds Grey Matter) Your out, Grey Matter. Sorry, Leave the Studio. (puts him down) And you, Diamondhead, Upgrade, Round 5! You have fight each other. No rules. Just don't kill your oponent. 3, 2, 1, Go! Diamondhead made his hand a sword and tried to punch Upgrade. Upgrade dodged his attacks. Upgrade shot a Laser at Diamondhead. Diamondhead reflected them at Upgrade hurting him. Upgrade: Stop, Please. You win Diamondhead, You do. Fourarms: Congratulations, Diamondhead. You won this Finale. You will particiate in the Series Finale. But be careful, you may have sharper oponents. And you readers. Get ready for the Humungousaur episode next week, Stay Tuned! Bye. THE END Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Alien of the Week Category:Ahmad15 Category:Alien of the Week Season 1